Peer-to-peer (P2P) networks are computer networks that rely on the distributed bandwidth of participant clients, referred to as “peers,” for transmitting data. For instance, P2P networks are used for sharing data and for streaming media data. Media streaming to a large audience may be achieved by using a P2P network, where peers act both as receivers and as relays for the stream. P2P networks provide the benefit of distributing the throughput over a large number of peer devices. However, P2P networks typically include little infrastructure, and thus are subject to disruptions in streaming media. For example, the system could run out of bandwidth or peer devices may randomly disconnect from the P2P network.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.